


In The Dark

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Control, M/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Dean tricks Sam into being tied and blindfolded. Then he does what he wants.





	In The Dark

The blindfold was tight enough that Sam couldn’t see a damn thing. His heart was pounding. All his other senses were on high alert. He could hear music playing somewhere in the distance, maybe down the hall judging by the echo. The steel arms of the chair were warming against Sam’s palms. The rope around his arms was tight enough to make escape impossible but loose enough that there was still blood flow to his hands.

Cool air swept across Sam’s bare chest and he shivered. It was movement near him that created the breeze; he could hear the almost imperceptible sounds of someone in the room. Tilting his head back slightly, Sam focused on the scents in the air. He could smell the familiar scent of freshly washed laundry, the slightest touch of leather and all-too-familiar gun oil.

“Dean? You said this was just a test. It’s impossible to get out of this.” Sam tried as hard as he could to break the bonds that held his ankles to the front legs of the chair but there was no give. For good measure, Sam tried to free his arms again and sighed in frustration.

“Dean? Come on - if you’re going to set up a challenge, it has to at least be possible.” All Sam was able to do was slide a little further down in the chair. His jeans moved easily over the leather covering on the seat of the chair.

He heard his brother’s boots move on the cement floor of the bunker. Even though Sam couldn’t see a thing, he moved his head to follow Dean’s movements. It was second nature. He listened intently and heard Dean take a deep breath.

“Dean.”

Boots scuffed the floor as Dean moved around until he was behind Sam. The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stood up when warm breath danced down his neck. “What’s wrong, Sammy? Don’t like me bein’ in control?”

Sam licked his lips and rolled his shoulders back as far as he could. He didn’t want to give Dean the impression that he was actually getting to him. After all, that was probably part of the test. This was about getting under Sam’s skin - not at all about making sure he was able to _escape_ from bonds on a _fucking_ chair.

“Dean? If you wanted me tied up, you just had to ask,” Sam said as he leaned back slightly and let his legs fall open a little.

“Askin’ takes all the fun out of it,” Dean said in that stupidly low voice of his.

Sam tilted his head again, concentrating on the sound of his brother’s breathing. He couldn’t feel breath on his neck anymore, but he could sense that his brother was still behind him. “What are you trying to do, Dean? We have more important things we could be doing. There’s research to do for the case in Georgia. It’s your turn to do laundry.”

“Really? That’s the best you can come up with?” Dean asked.

Sam could hear his brother’s boots as he moved around to the front of the chair. “Stop screwin’ around, Dean. You made your point.”

There was a swift movement, the scent of Dean’s hair wafted towards Sam’s nose. Dean’s breath was hot on Sam’s lips. “You think you figured out what this is about, Sam?”

When Sam swallowed, he shivered. God damn Dean’s voice. “You’re… trying to prove you can rattle me.”

“Oh, Sammy, it’s more than that,” Dean murmured gruffly against his brother’s lips.

Heat fired through Sam’s veins and he shifted slightly on the chair as his cock began to swell in his jeans. “Oh, is it?”

“You never really let me have complete control of everything, Sam. Never have.” Dean’s lips were so close that Sam could feel the heat of them, he was certain if he just leaned forward slightly he could kiss them.

“You’re always in control,” Sam said as he squared his shoulders and tried to look as confident as he could. He was lying through his teeth. He knew perfectly well that Dean was right. Sam had a lot of trouble giving up control. Call it a symptom of his entire life.

“Sam, you feelin’ a little tense?” 

Sam jumped when his brother’s fingertip settled lightly on his jaw. He shivered again and resisted the urge to lean into the touch. “Dean, c’mon. You let me go and I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

Dean chuckled low and dark, his breath moving from Sam’s lips to his cheek and then up to his ear. “You’re lyin’ Sam. I think I’ll keep you _right_ where you are. I think I’ll just _take_ control and do whatever I want. How about that?”

“Ya think?” Sam could hear his own voice waver. He bit down _hard_ on his bottom lip and cursed his inability to resist his brother’s voice.

“Oh, I know, Sammy.” Dean’s breath skipped over Sam’s ear and sent ripples of heat tripping down his body. He shifted his hips slightly to relieve the pressure that was building in his cock.

Fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, tugging his head back, making him feel exposed. It was a struggle to swallow and as the muscles worked in Sam’s throat he felt his brother’s hand move over it. Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s flesh, his thumb pressing hard against Sam’s windpipe. 

“Dean.”

Full lips were back at Sam’s ear again. “I know, little brother, I know. But I’ll get you there.”

The next breath Sam managed to pull in made his upper body shudder. _God_ , since he was a teenager, Dean had been able to get to him so quickly. His voice, the way his skin smelled after a long day, the slide of his rough palms down Sam’s body. That was why Sam didn’t like giving up control. _That_ was why he always liked to have the upper hand. When it came to Dean, he was always frighteningly close to losing his mind.

“You good, Sam?”

 _Oh Dean_. Sam was afraid of what his voice would give away how turned on he was, so he simply nodded. He felt the relieved puff of breath against his cheek as Dean moved around to the front of the chair again.

Dean’s hand dragged down Sam’s neck, his nails scratched their way across Sam’s chest. When Dean’s fingernail caught a nipple, Sam’s body jolted. He heard Dean chuckle and ground his teeth as he tried to stay still.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You always feel everything so intensely.” Dean’s nail traced a circle around the sensitive bud of Sam’s nipple. “I love that about you.”

Digging his fingers into the underside of the arm of the chair, Sam could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. The words that he couldn’t say were swelling up inside him: take control, do it, anything, please, _Dean_. 

Dean’s lips pressed against the peak of Sam’s cheek, just below the blindfold. He couldn’t help the quick gasp that escaped as his body shuddered again.

“It’s all different when you can’t see, Sammy. Everything else seems even more intense.”

Even if Sam wanted to disagree, he couldn’t do it convincingly. When it came down to it, everything between them was intense. It bordered on embarrassing for Sam. Maybe that was why he held back. Maybe, he just didn’t want Dean to know how _gone_ he was.

Sam bit down on his tongue, hoping the pain would dilute the desire that was powering up inside of him. Heat was twisting around his spine, tighter and tighter… and Dean had barely touched him.

“Untie me,” Sam growled.

“Now, Sammy, I don’t think that’s what you really want,” Dean said. The weight of his body slid onto Sam’s lap. When he was comfortably straddling his brother’s thighs, Dean slid his arms over Sam’s shoulders.

Sam licked his lips and sucked in a shaky breath. His arms trembled as he strained against the ropes. All he wanted was to get his hands on Dean’s body.

He leaned forward, tired of resisting the draw of knowing Dean was _right_ there. The stubble on Dean’s cheek grazed Sam’s cheek, leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

Sam felt his brother’s teeth working their way along his jaw. He turned into the short hair just above Dean’s ear. That was when it slipped out. “Please.”

“What d’you want, Sam?” Dean’s lips were back against Sam’s ear again, his shirt pressed flush against Sam’s bare chest.

“Anything. Don’t just leave me like this,” Sam almost whined. He hated the way that Dean was able to undermine all the self-assured attitude that he worked so hard at.

The tip of Dean’s tongue traced the height of Sam’s cheek. Hot breath was the only thing Sam could focus on. His skin came alive, tingling under the flush of heat in his cheeks.

Sam strained to push closer into the heat of radiating from his brother’s body. It was torture not being able to touch him.

Clenching his hands into fists, Sam turned his face towards Dean’s breath. Their lips brushed together and Sam dragged his teeth over Dean’s full bottom lip.

“Mmm.”

“Dean,” Sam said into his brother’s mouth. “Untie my hands.” 

Tugging as hard as he could, Sam could only get his arms to move the slightest bit. He let out a frustrated growl.

“No,” Dean said firmly and the weight of his body was suddenly gone.

In spite of the fact that he couldn’t see, Sam turned his head. He couldn’t hear Dean and he hated the way it made him feel alone even though he knew he wasn’t. “Dean, enough.”

“Yeah?”

They were both silent. Sam’s jaw felt tight enough to break his teeth off. He knew exactly what Dean was waiting for. There was a word, of course there was, you didn’t have sex with Dean Winchester without a safe word. That word would not pass Sam’s lips. He hated it because it meant not trusting Dean, not _knowing_ that Dean would do anything and everything to keep Sam at his side.

The silence between them stretched out so long that Sam was sure he could feel it straining to snap.

He heard Dean move, then felt hands on his hips. His body was tugged forwards roughly and then Dean was sliding one hand up to grip Sam’s throat just below his jaw. The clank of Sam’s belt-loosening made him buck his hips slightly because his cock was aching so badly he felt like he was going to explode.

All Sam’s instincts were making him struggle to free himself. Not because he didn’t trust his brother but because he couldn’t take not being able to grab hold of him. His nails felt best dug into Dean’s muscular back. His palm fit perfectly over the curve of his brother’s ass. Every single part of Sam fit perfectly against his brother’s body and he couldn’t touch him.

Dean manhandled Sam’s hips up as soon as he unfastened his jeans.

As Sam helped by arching his back, the cool air of the room settled on his flesh. His cock was heavy against his body and he gasped at the suddenness of it all.

His jeans were peeled all the way down his legs and left, a weight at his ankles.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly under the blindfold. He could imagine Dean’s face. Heart in his throat, Sam gasped again, then bit down _hard_ on his tongue to clamp off the needy sounds swelling up in his chest.

The touch of Dean’s fingers to Sam’s bare abs startled him. He jumped slightly then leaned back in the chair as far as he could.

Dean’s fingers bumped over his brother’s abs and into the trail of hair below his belly button.

The brush of Dean’s fingers made the muscles in Sam’s belly tighten. He spread his legs wider, as far as he could. His cock twitched, bobbing every time Dean’s finger moved lower.

The touch disappeared again and Sam strained to listen. He heard shifting, he heard the sweet sound of his brother’s shuddering sigh. It was the sound that Dean made when he was turned on, when he was trying to hold back and lead Sam on. Knowing that sent a fresh shiver of desire sliding down Sam’s spine.

“Dean.” There were times when Dean’s name sounded more like a prayer than anything else.

The silence in the room pressed in on Sam. It filled his ears until it was almost painful. His head moved from side to side as he tried to hear something… anything.

Then… a hot, slick glove of flesh slid down over the head of Sam’s cock. His entire body jolted like he was electrocuted. The familiar, wet, heat of Dean’s mouth slid lower until the tip of Sam’s cock nudged the back of his throat.

Sam uttered something that was a cross between his brother’s name and all the swear words he knew.

Dean’s hands slid up his brother’s bare thighs until they reached his hips. As his lips tightened on Sam’s swollen shaft, he gripped Sam’s hips tightly.

The prickle of Dean’s stubble against his balls made Sam’s breath hitch. His hands were clenched into fists so tight that his nails bit into his palms. As Dean sucked on Sam’s flesh, he moaned and the sound vibrated throughout Sam’s body.

He loved the sounds his brother made when he _wanted_. It was so unlike the _other_ Dean. This Dean… _Sam’s_ Dean wanted his brother so much it punched breathy sighs and gasps out of his mouth.

 _God_ that mouth.

It sounded like Dean shifted again. He sucked hard enough on Sam’s cock that it almost hurt. Sam twisted his torso, still straining against his bonds. He tried ineffectively to rub the blindfold off against his shoulder. _God_ he wanted to see his brother’s upturned face. He wanted to see the pink flush on Dean’s neck and cheeks. He wanted to run his nails over Dean’s scalp, trail them down Dean’s cheeks.

Dean sucked hard, then released Sam’s cock so he could pull off. Then he sank back down again. It was one of the most intense things Sam had ever experienced. His heart raced and he felt the dull ache of pain deep in his gut.

All of Sam’s remaining senses honed in on Dean. Sam could still smell the faintest scent of Dean’s hair. When those full red lips slid up to the head of Sam’s cock, he could hear the sound of Dean’s lips smacking together. Sam’s hips ached under the death grip that Dean had on them, there would be bruises that he would press his thumb into later as he stared into the mirror.

Dean sucked his brother’s cock all the way down, his nose was brushing the hairs at the base.

Sam’s mouth fell open as he finally let out a long, loud, moan. His body shook as he tried to breathe in more air because… _fuck_ … Dean was sliding his mouth up and down Sam’s shaft.

It was the kind of rhythm that made Sam want less and more at the same time.

He dug his fingers into the underside of the arms on the chair so that he could shift his hips. He rocked his hips up, sliding his cock deep into his brother’s throat.

Dean’s tongue pressed against the underside of Sam’s cock and the pressure made him bite down on his bottom lip so hard he tasted the copper tang of blood.

There was no point in pretending he was in control of himself. Sam groaned as Dean’s mouth worked him. He whimpered slightly when Dean pulled back enough to lap at the sensitive slit for a few moments.

As Dean settled back into the wet, teasing rhythm, Sam gasped for air. He threw his head back and tried to swallow as his throat tightened.

Dean hummed and the vibrations sliced through Sam’s body. He cried out as Dean flicked his tongue over the sensitive head of his cock. He heard Dean moan again and then he sank his mouth down over Sam’s shaft again.

The moment Sam’s cock was fully engulfed in the wet heat of his brother's mouth again, he felt his balls tighten. His entire body tensed and he came. Each pulse of come sent so much pleasure shooting through Sam’s body that he was completely breathless.

Sam strained against his bonds and bent forward as far as he could. His lips brushed the soft spikes of Dean’s hair. A shiver ran down his body as Dean swallowed around his burning flesh.

A last clench of his balls, another weak spurt of come and Sam fell back against the chair. Dean lapped at the head of Sam’s cock gently, then he was gone.

Panting hard an fast, Sam could only hear his own breathing and the sound of his pounding heart. “Fuck.”

There was a deep chuckle from somewhere behind Sam. He was too weak to even turn towards it and just sagged down in the chair.

“How ya doin’, Sammy?”

Dean’s gravelly voice sent gooseflesh appearing all the way down Sam’s neck and shoulders.

He turned towards the sound and tried to swallow so he could speak. “Un. Untie me.”

Sam heard movement again, then the blissful, smooth, heat of his brother’s lips against his own. He could taste himself under the spicy-sweet of his brother’s mouth.

Their lips moved together for a while and Sam leaned into the kiss. _God_ he wanted his hands on his brother’s body.

“Please,” he murmured into his brother’s mouth.

Dean’s teeth dragged over Sam’s bottom lip as he withdrew. “I’m _so_ not done with you yet, Sam. But, if you beg all pretty? I might let ya lose the blindfold.”

It was impossible for Sam to decide whether he wanted to worship his brother or punch him. It was an oddly familiar feeling. “Stop fucking around, Dean.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Dean said gruffly.

Sam swallowed as he shivered again.


End file.
